


002 - Headcanons

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Demisexuality, Headcanon, Meta, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 002: Headcanons! This episode became a rabbit hole of soulmate AUs, superpowers, asexuality, aromanticism, part-bird people, and cake analogies. Listen to more terminology, the nature of headcanons, and our look at how asexuality works with this phenomenon.





	002 - Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND TWO!! Sadly, we can't include a link about all the possible headcanons. But below are some of the ones that we discussed a bit more in-depth in this particular episode.

We are hosted on Anchor, a free podcast hosting site:

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/002---Headcanons-e1o1pv/a-a47lqa>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcaster Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#002), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/836863/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2018-6-1%2F3446026-44100-1-65df2be1cb5c7.mp3>

 

**Official fic recommendations:**

  
KK's: (Yuri!!! on Ice) _Earnest Love_ by jellyfishfics: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162202>

  
Quartic's: (Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)) _Legitimacy_ by InsaneTrollLogic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472076>

  
luvtheheaven's: (Teen Wolf) _Q &A_ by gladdecease: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/522853>

 

**Other fic mentions:**

  
_Scarecrow (The Ballad of Whitney Fordman)_ by josephina_x (Smallville) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/531651/chapters/943019>

luvtheheaven's podfic of one of InsaneTrollLogic's ace Barry Allen (The Flash (TV 2014)) fics ( _Hold Your Hand_ ): <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825866>

**Info Links:**

Star Wars expanded universe on Wikipedia  
[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_expanded_to_other_media#2012–present:_Restructuring_of_the_canon_and_the_sequel_trilogy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars_expanded_to_other_media#2012%E2%80%93present:_Restructuring_of_the_canon_and_the_sequel_trilogy)

Soulmate AUs  
<http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/discussion.php?id=z9d01fmsxpz648jgot38s3ri>

Castiel and Meg on the _Supernatural_ wiki  
<https://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Castiel_and_Meg>


End file.
